This invention relates to urological apparatus and more specifically to urine meter drainage bags.
Drainage bags with a lift type dumping meter such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,934 can manifest meter dumping difficulties if the bag is completely empty or drained and its walls are relatively flat. The proximity of the walls makes it difficult for air to enter from the bag vent rapidly enough to allow the bag to open with sufficient rapidity so as not to impede the dumping rate.